


The Queen

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: gossipgirlanon, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gangbang, Kink Meme, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, inspired by a prompt at gossipgirlanon:  Blair forces her minions to serve her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen

"We're sorry we tried to overthrow you," Penelope said as Blair stepped into her bedroom, adjusting her purple robe. She had just bathed and toweled herself.

"You don't have to apologize. You only need to serve me to regain my loyalty." She handed Penelope a box of condoms and a pair of scissors. "Cut these in half and sit on the floor while you're doing it."

Penelope did as she was told.

"Hand those halves to Kati and Is."

Kati and Is, who were still standing, took their condom halves from Penelope. Blair sat on the edge of her bed and disrobed. She spread her legs. She took out a small container of lube and put it on her cunt.

"Kati!" Blair pointed at her cunt.

Kati got down on her knees and put the cut condom on Blair's cunt. Blair squirted some lube on it.

"Suck my lips."

Kati gently sucked Blair's cunt lips, moving up and down . Her tongue grazed the top of the ridge of her lips. Blair licked her lips and leaned back momentarily before pushing Kati's head off her cunt.

"Penelope!"

Penelope, with a cut condom in her hand, kneeled down in front of Blair.

The lube squirted out. "Clit."

Penelope licked Blair's clit for a few minutes, her tongue covering Blair's clit. She looked into Blair's eyes as she licked.

"Lick it slower, you whore. Do you want me to come while the other minions watch?"

"No." Her voice was muffled because her tongue was licking Blair's clit when she said this.

Blair ran her fingers through Penelope's hair until she forcefully pulled her head off her cunt.

"Is! Fingers."

Is put the condom over Blair's cunt. She held the dental dam in one hand and fingered Blair with the other index finger. Blair bit her lips.

"Harder, Is."

Is flicked Blair's clit as fast and hard as she could. Blair grabbed Is' hands when her legs began to shake.

Kati and Is took more cut condoms from Penelope, who had resumed sitting on the floor. Blair squirted some more lube on her cunt. "Kati!"

Kati put her condom over Blair's cunt.

"Suck it."

Kati, Is and Penelope took turns in succession sucking Blair's clit. Kati would suck Blair and lick the top part of her clit, Is would suck and flick her tongue rapidly over it and Penelope would suck Blair's clit as hard as Blair could stand it. Penelope spent twice as long on Blair's clit. Blair brought Penelope's head closer to her clit. When Blair's legs began to quiver Blair pushed Penelope's head off her clit. They each sucked Blair off twice each until Blair moaned and thrashed against the edge of her bed.

Penelope removed her head from Blair's cunt. Blair curled up in the fetal position.

"You may go. Dorota will let you out."

The minions left Blair lying out on her bed, a smile on her face.

"They won't ever disobey me again..." Blair mumbled as she dozed to sleep.


End file.
